Jaded Soldier
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: First in Hero Trilogy: The ex-soldier and the Supermodel meet...problem is, they easily get on each other's nerve...Multi-pairing but still mainly on Nel and Grimmjaw yet...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I intended this to be the second of the trilogy I was working into but after some thought, I think Hinamori and Toshirou's story should come last. Anyway, it'd be nice to make a Nel and Grimm pair too, wouldn't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

2 years ago…

Just after the war, Major General Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques was summoned by the highest commanding officers to discuss how the recon turned into a massive war. His friend, Ulquiorra who was of the same rank as him chose to tag along. The scars of the war were still left imprinted on both their minds for different reasons. And of course there is that too…the death of their friend.

"Major General," the General started just as soon as they sat down. "You were the commanding officer on that area where it started."

"Yes sir."

"I will not beat around the bush seeing as we still have many things to do considering the loss of some officers such as Lieutenant Colonel Hitsugaya, Brigadier General Kurosaki and a few others…" his eyes bored on the blue-haired. "How was it that you allowed your whole team to kill even the hostages?"

Grimmjaw's eyes shot up, disbelief well-written in there. "Sir?" he wasn't sure he heard it right.

"I do not need to repeat myself, Major General, I believe you have your ears cleaned," he said seriously. His eyes bored on the other Major General who was sitting stiffly beside his friend. He was giving a blank look before turning to the blue-haired and spoke something only Grimmjaw was able to hear.

"Sir, my whole team were not responsible for the – "

"It was them who first shot through the civilians! How can you claim they were not responsible for that action?"

For the first time in his life, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words formed in his lips. The general continued.

"Your mission like many others was to conduct a reconnaissance just to make sure there were no more uproars in the East! We did not order you to take hostages and kill them!"

Bunching his fist, Grimmjaw stood up. "I know my orders sir," he started. "And what happened there went out of control. There is no reason to justify – "

"It was your inability to control your platoon that led to this – the death of those civilians have escalated the conflict!" he pounded his fist in the table. "You cannot justify what happened with simple things as "went out of control" major general."

He stood up along with the others. "You are discharged from duty as of today until things are finally cleared up. That's all."

The two left on the room simply sat in silence. After a while, Ulquiorra stood up and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Tch. The top brass can't even listen to a single word I was about to say," he scoffed and tucked his hands in the pocket of his pants. Then he looked down to where stars were pinned on his uniform. They were decorated officers who achieved honor through hard work and valor. They've won countless missions here and there, almost died from others and most of all saved the lives of many.

"It's because they refuse to acknowledge it," Ulquiorra simply answered.

"So it's only you left now eh?" Grimmjaw decided to comment but his friend was quiet for a while. "That white-haired sure handed his ass easily over the enemies."

"No. I've tendered my resignation just a little while ago and is merely waiting for approval. I'm tired of the life here," he said and sighed. "Besides, Orihime can't really stop worrying until I leave the service."

"Oh yeah, you and her. When's the wedding?"

"I'm leaving it up to her to plan on it."

They stopped at one desk where the officer was instructed to receive Grimmjaw's things. Taking the gun from its holster, Grimmjaw placed it at the table. His career was ruined by that war – by the event that led to it.

.

.

.

Twenty civilians walked in front of the soldiers who were doing an inspection of the particular area, their orders are to subdue any rebels but not to involve civilians. The twenty people were moving out judging from the packs they were carrying.

From a short distance from them, the major general watched, his rifle slung across his shoulder. They have been staying here for two days already and he had met some of those civilians, especially that little girl running towards him.

She stopped and grinned. She was holding a single flower and handed it to him with her eyes so bright making it hard for the man to refuse. "Why don't you go back?" he suggested and knelt down. "The place here is dangerous."

She nodded and gave a hand sign. He learned two days ago that she was mute. Unable to communicate with her through signs, Grimmjaw only stared as the girl finished her hand signs and bowed once in front of him before running back to the others waiting for them.

He watched until his eyes widened slowly as he heard the gunshots and saw the civilians fall down one by one. "What the – " he looked around for any sign of rebels. They were a good distance away but enough to have a clear shot at them. "Men!" he shouted as he readied his rifle and the moment he glanced back at them, he saw the little girl. She was frozen from her spot and was holding her ears together, afraid from the sound of it. "Cover the girl!" he shouted but his men were not listening as they all took positions and aimed for their enemy. Grimmjaw ran towards her and was about to pull her when another gunshot and the girl's body went limp into his arms.

Shocked, he stared at her face as she was giving him a small smile, her eyes flashing gratitude. And for reasons unknown, Grimmjaw could feel the constricting of his throat.

"Major General!" he could hear his men call him as he hugged the little girl against his chest, rocking her and howling above, cursing all the devils and angels for the misfortune that befell one innocent girl. For his platoon, it was the first time they saw their boss in such emotion – only for a little girl he met two days ago.

Then he stood up, the girl still in his arms and turned to his remaining platoon. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. No one should have died. "Subdue all the rebels in this area if at all possible," he ordered coldly. He glanced and saw the rebels gone. "Before that, I want a full report on what happened."

With that he walked away to bury that small body in his arms, the single flower still in his hand. A few days later, during a bloody storm, one of his subordinate approached the tent, delivering another bad news.

"Permission to enter, Major General, sir!"

Grimmjaw glanced at the silhouette outside. "Permission granted. Hurry up and haul your ass up here, it's freaking cold out there!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The colonel under his command arrived with a grim look. "Sir, the Aegis had been shot down."

Looking away from what he was doing, Grimmjaw stared at the colonel with a startled look, his eyes flashing disbelief. "And the pilot?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hitsugaya Toshirou had resigned."

Resigned. Meaning, he died. For someone who was so good at aerial battles, Grimmjaw found it a little bit unacceptable for his friend to easily die that way. But the reality of war was far from what one can perceive. Even a most skilled fighter can die. Even a most skilled soldier will be unable to protect everyone else.

He could only nod his head. "And the others?"

"Sir, there are few who died compared to the last battle with the rebels. However, we also lost some good officers on the field."

"What is the status of Major General Schiffer?"

There was a moment of silence and Grimmjaw feared to receive yet another news about a friend's death. "He's not in a good condition right now sir. The wounds he sustained were somehow fatal but we believe he might be able to recover soon. The reinforcement sent their way was somehow delayed."

Grimmjaw rubbed his face. What had Ulquiorra been doing that led him in that condition? As if reading his thought, the colonel who was somehow close to the colonel among all those under his platoon spoke. "I heard many of his subordinates who were all injured survived because of him. That's all the report I can deliver right now sir. Permission to leave."

"Granted."

The news of his friend's deed got into Grimmjaw. Ulquiorra had almost died saving as many subordinates as he could. Although they were still injured, they all survived…while Grimmjaw was unable to even save a single soul a few days ago…

Looking outside, he thought he saw an apparition of that little girl who got lost in their camp days and days ago…

.

.

.

Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques threw the glass as the recollection flowed into his mind once more. He had been having that nightmare for two years already and he wished for it to go away. That's why he resorted to alcohol, hoping by getting drunk, it wouldn't haunt him – those bright eyes flashing her gratitude when he did nothing to save her.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The bartender was already used to the blue-haired so he did not mind if he threw some glasses away. After all, he was the only customer doing that and to compensate for it, when the man is actually somber he would pay for his damages. It had been two years since one of the heroes of that sudden war came home changed and became a drunkard. No one would ever know how one great guy suddenly left the military service and spend his whole life drinking his life away – as he seemed to have lost all reasons to live anyway.

The other customers were also used to Grimmjaw's presence and action here and it they seemed okay with it. That's why Grimmjaw loved this bar. People leave him be here…

"One more glass," he ordered and the bartender was about to get one when a woman entered and she immediately ran towards the blue-haired in worry.

"I thought I would find you here," Momo Hinamori, the stranger from years ago who now owned the resort nearby and who was engaged with the late Lieutenant Colonel, stated. She looked well now compared to the first year after their return with no Toshirou around. He thought this girl would never be able to recover after almost getting deranged by her loss but one red-haired actually came into her life and helped her move on. And because she was able to move on, she came back to this place and started running the resort once more. Never again did she run away to the city.

"Go away," Grimmjaw waved her away, not wanting to have anyone talk to him when he had just remembered that past once more. It made him moody.

Momo was already used to their behavior so she at least knows how to deal with them. But she thought this time, he looked even worse. She wanted to understand why he and Ulquiorra changed so much. Of course they lost a friend but she thought there was also a bitter reason behind – something that happened in the conflict with the rebels. "You've been killing yourself for the past two years."

This time, he raised his head and met his eyes. "Aren't you the same?" he asked and the question rendered Hinamori speechless. She looked away for a bit. Noting that, Grimmjaw sighed. "Sorry. It was hard for you."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. I dealt with it by moving on, how about you do the same?" she suggested and sat down on the stool beside him. "I know Ulquiorra suffered too, both from what happened in the battle and what happened to his life, but I think he was doing a better job at moving on than you."

He snorted. "And you call being a recluse when he visits here a better job?"

She smiled gently at him. They have watched over her for the first year as if to honor their best friend and when finally they thought she was moving on with Renji, they decided to let her live her life the way she wanted to. "It was better than always getting drunk."

He was silent for a moment before rubbing his face. That image engraved in his mind would never go away…whatever he does, it is still there as if taunting him…

Momo felt sorry for whatever he was going through. It was obvious he is suffering internally.

"Shit," Grimmjaw cursed once more and stormed out.

.

.

.

Cameras flashed in front of Neliel Tu Ordershvank, the supermodel who was now being involved in a scandal she was unaware of. She came out from the hotel and was waiting for Rukia when the reporters suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Miss Ordershvank, how true is the picture of you and the Governor?" one asked, making Neliel frown at them.

"What picture?" she asked crisply. She only heard about the rumors that she was dating the old man who was actually married and have five kids. At first she thought it was funny to hear such claims but she later learned that the rumors are getting serious and her career is starting to get affected by it. The company owning her does not want its talent to be in such kind of a mess.

After the death of her adoptive parents, both who are male, she tried modeling to earn some money. After all, she came from a poor family and her parents died due to overexerting themselves in earning money to send her to school, ignoring their own illness. And because of that, Neliel had vowed she will earn as many money as possible and never again will she return to that kind of life. That's why, her career is very important to her. She will choose her career above anything else.

And that's why this rumor is starting to piss her off. Whoever started this rumor is surely going to pay for it.

"This picture ma'am," the reporter showed her a picture and Neliel took a step back. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared at it, her face deathly pale.

She was almost naked on the bed, her hands tied at each post. That's not her. She never had an affair with anyone else. Beside the bed stood the governor, naked in all his form and was actually smiling widely at the woman. But Neliel is very sure that woman is not her.

"N-No…" she stammered weakly.

"So it's true then?" another one asked, all of them now were giving her a banal look, opposite of what reporters usually feel when they felt like they have a nice scope. Somehow, Neliel felt they were disappointed with her. She was still so shocked that Neliel could only look at them, her mind not working well. This is one of the times she would thank her friend for coming to her rescue.

"No. That is not true," a cold voice answered from behind Nel, her warm touch making Neliel snap back to her senses to find Rukia standing in business attire. Behind Rukia stood her fiancé, Kaien Shiba, who was frowning at the reporters.

"How could you be so sure, Miss Kuchiki? The picture in here is telling it's Miss Ordershvank who – "

Rukia's insipid look cut the reporter off. "One can just fake anything now. Anyway, I know my friend too well to understand that she is not that kind of person. If you will excuse us." She raised her chin up and tossed her hair before looking at Nel, giving her a look.

Neliel sighed. Thanks to her friend, she was able to gather her thoughts and she faced the reporters. "That is not me. I never had an affair with the governor. Sorry but we'll have to leave."

She could hear the reporters shouting more questions, wanting her to answer them but Neliel was already deaf from them. Red in face, she massaged her temple. "That's not me Rukia…" she whispered as they made their way towards the car.

"I know. I believe you."

"Who could have done such a thing?" she asked in despair.

Kaien spoke. "Maybe someone who has a grudge against you. I'll have it investigated."

She smiled at them. "Thanks."

.

.

.

The news that appeared the following day however made Neliel almost vomit and hide away from everyone else. Everything was twisted.

**Supermodel having a sexual affair with the governor.**

That's one headline.

**Governor's wife committed suicide.**

She has to cover her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping her lips. Below the headline was the article stating that the wife left a note to her kids, asking for their forgiveness for being weak that she was unable to withstand the fact that her husband was having an affair with someone else.

And now, the reporters are blaming Neliel Tu Ordershvank for ruining such a wonderful family.

Her phone rang and for a moment, Neliel was afraid reporters have gotten her private number and are now actually starting to hound her with questions. To her relief it was Rukia.

"I read the news and I'm currently watching television now," Rukia said without any greetings. "Don't come out from your room, Nel. There are many reporters below. I'll send someone to fetch you up."

"Rukia…the wife…"

"I know but you are not to be blamed. We'll investigate the source of this," Rukia said reassuringly. "For the time being, while you are still on the hot seat, why don't you take a break?"

"But – "

"Nel, just saying you are innocent is not sufficient. We have to gather proofs to clear your name first. Without evidence, your plea to the people would only go unheard."

Neliel was quiet for a moment. "Yes you are right."

"I'll call you back okay?"

"Thanks Rukia. I really owe you now."

"Nah. That is what friends are for."

When the call ended, Nel received yet another one while she was on the process of deciding what to do with her life from that point on while they investigate the source behind all these. She decided she needed to get away, from the prying eyes of people…from the limelight…

"Hey Nel it's me!"

Again, she sighed in relief when she heard Hinamori's voice.

"Hinamori."

"Sorry, I was busy with some things earlier so I only got the news now," she said. "Seriously, who would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea but I am glad you called. I'm taking you up with your offer."

Hinamori squealed from the end of the line, making Neliel smile despite the situation she was in. Well, they consist of different personalities. Rukia was the serious type, Hinamori was the open type and Neliel was just in between.

"Really? Great! Life at the country side is not too bad, Nel. You'll love the tranquility here. At least I can guarantee you that. And no reporters will follow you around."

"Yeah that is exactly why I'm going there. I need to lie low. I'm being blamed for the death of the governor's wife. Somehow even though I know it was not me on that picture, the fact that it was still my face on it is making me feel bad about the wife."

"Don't worry. We'll get by. Rukia will not allow your career to take a sudden nosedive. We all know how much you love this."

The statement made Neliel's heart swell inside. Such great friends…she was glad Momo had now recovered. She never met the man named Toshirou but she sure read about him somewhere. He was one of the hailed heroes two years ago during the conflict with the insurgents. However, he died and the news of his death almost made Momo crazy. It took a lot of hard effort to help her move on. Momo had stopped going to the country side, not wanting to remember her times with him and so she lived in the city once more.

To her delight, Hinamori recovered thanks to Abarai Renji and because of that, Momo was able to face her past and she moved back to the place she loved most. Renji seemed fine with it actually. He is a member of a popular band around town and when he gets a break, he usually visits Hinamori there.

"I'm glad I have you and Rukia…" she whispered croakily.

"That's why we are friends," Momo said gaily. "When will you come so I can prepare your room?"

"Tomorrow. I still have to figure out how I can leave the place unnoticed."

"I'm sure Rukia will think of a way. Just stay strong okay? It's time for me to say the words back," Momo said. "I'll be hanging up now. Another customer came."

Neliel smiled. "Yeah. Take care."

"Na. _You_ take care, Neliel."

And with that, Neliel started packing her things. She will get away and come back when ready to face the people. .

.

.

.

So, uhm, what do you guys think? This would be the first in my Hero Trilogy and coming next would be Ulquiorra's story and the last would be Toshirou so I'd like to ask your opinions about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to mets986 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

The bartender raised his hand to bid the man goodnight. Just like the usual, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques spent his whole time drinking at the bar. The talk he had with Hinamori a few days ago did not get through him and he still chose to wallow in his own guilt and pain.

"Will you be alright going on your own?" he asked kindly as he watched him sway slightly.

"Ah. Don't bother," he said in a slur and moved on.

After shutting the door, the phone at the bar rang. "Yes?"

"I'm about to take the last flight out for something important, Starrk, would the bar be open around three in the morning?" Ulquiorra asked from the end of the line. Ah, another one suffering from his past. A wounded hero…hailed as the greatest in the war, Ulquiorra Schiffer had received many honors and though he had tendered his resignation, the officers had refused to approve of it at that moment. They were all short in numbers and they needed someone as calm as him. In the end, the refusal for his resignation proved useful for the man because after what happened to his personal life, he decided it was better to stay at the service than just brooding and drinking away. He mentioned he does not want to live his life the way Grimmjaw is doing right now and perhaps he had made the best decision by far. A year later, he was promoted to being one of the generals in military – one more rank to go before he would reach the highest command. When the three joined the military, they were still very young but it was their skills, leadership and intellect which made them rise through higher ranks in due time.

Ulquiorra seldom comes home now. If he does, he only stayed for a day or two, spending his time painting alongside the beach. Then he would leave and spend most his time at the military headquarters.

"Hmm…do you need a place to stay in?"

Ulquiorra had his own house built but not in this part. He usually spends his time at the resort or at the bar when he drops here. "Hmm."

"Sure. I'll prepare it for you. "

There was a pregnant pause. "How's he doing?"

"Drunk as usual."

"Tch. Say hi the next time he decided to get drunk again. I'd be hanging up now."

"Take care."

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques and Toshirou Hitsugaya…the only three kids who dreamed so far, so great and made those dreams reality. They always wanted to become soldiers and be just as great someday…among the three, perhaps it was Ulquiorra who had gone farther. Toshirou…the tragic hero, Grimmjaw…the jaded hero, and Ulquiorra…the wounded one, wounded in more ways than one. They were all hailed heroes two years ago despite Grimmjaw leaving the service. His reasons were never known except perhaps for Ulquiorra and the military organization. When reporters inquired about him leaving, the military was mum about it.

He glanced at his watch. It's already eleven in the evening. Very late…turning around, he stopped when someone knocked. Who could visit at a time like this?

"The bar is closed," he called from inside.

"I'm sorry to intrude but it's the only one where light is still on. I'd just like to ask some direction sir," a female voice called from outside. A stranger perhaps. Hurrying, he opened the door to find a beautiful woman shivering against the cold. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry but – "

"What are you doing in this time of night, lass?" he asked with a frown and politeness took over. "Come on inside first."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry for being a bother. But could you please tell me how to get to Haven's resort? Uhm, my mobile died down so I can't call my friend…"

"The place takes thirty minutes on foot, lass. You have a car with you? It would take a short while if you did."

"No. I took the last trip here. I think I can still go on for another thirty minutes."

He studied her appearance. Despite wearing a coat, she was still shivering cold. He offered her a tender smile but somehow she looked like she was being cautious. "I can write it up you if insist on going…"

She bowed once. "Thank you very much sir."

He nodded. He figured since the place is nothing like the city, it is still safe for a woman like her to walk alone. She should have just arrived earlier then perhaps Grimmjaw could walk her there. After all, Grimmjaw is almost living at the resort. He scribbled something on the note and handed it to her. "If you don't mind, who would you be visiting at this time of night?" he asked.

"Hinamori. She's probably already worried since I rang her a while ago before my mobile went dead," she answered with a warm smile. "Thank you again sir."

Stark watched the woman walk away. Hinamori's friend eh? He decided to give Hinamori a ring just to notify her about it.

.

.

.

He woke up from the bench. Man, he really fell asleep for fifteen minutes judging by the time. He still felt a bit dizzy but he had to get home first. Like hell he will sleep here. The last thing he would need tomorrow would be Hinamori nagging him about it again.

Walking through the right side, he spotted a group of men around a single woman and that made him raise his brow. What woman in her right mind would really walk in the middle of the night anyway? Judging by the way she dressed, she does not belong to the place. Then she's probably a stranger. He decided to just ignore them when the woman actually screamed for help.

When he glanced at her direction, she was looking at him, her eyes pleading help and for a moment, he saw the eyes of that girl once more. Rubbing his head, he cursed once again. "Shit," he muttered. Hey assholes! You know better than to harass a woman." He saw the men glance at his direction and it seemed his presence was enough to drive them away in fear. They knew better than to cross an ex-soldier and one who is still associated with an officer. That would be too troublesome.

Once more, he glanced at the woman before leaving.

.

.

.

Neliel blinked and watched the man's back as he walked past her, not even offering any words at all as if she did not exist there. The men were about to rob her, she supposed when they demanded that she hands them her money but in the nick of time, that man came out of the blue. Then she frowned. She remembered she walked passed him earlier. He was snoring lightly at the bench, sound asleep and she even wondered why he chose that spot to sleep on.

"Ahm, thanks," she called out but he did not react, he did not even stop or turn and just walked on. Neliel decided to just follow since they were going on the same direction. Even if it was night time, she appreciated the surrounding. It was dimly lit along the road but the plants and the flowers provided an enigmatic ambience to those who walk by at night. Inside, she felt proud for what Hinamori had come to achieve here. It became a successful venture and now it was widely recognized across the nation.

When she returned her gaze ahead of her, the man was already gone and she could see the resort already. She sighed in relief and made a mental note to call Rukia that she arrived safely. The petite woman would probably be worried sick already. Carrying the small duffle bag, she looked around. Compared to the town, it was well-lighted here, some lights in the cottages were already off but most are still turned on. In fact, she could see a few people walking in the beach.

"Nel!"

Her face broke into a small smile as she spotted Hinamori walking towards her in a hurry, her face full of worry. "Hi. Sorry for getting you worried."

Hinamori gave her a tight hug. "You idiot. I've been trying to reach you. Rukia had called a couple of times. It was a good thing Starrk called."

"Starrk?" she asked with a frown.

"The one who gave you directions. Come along now, we can catch up later. I think you need some rest first," she said, taking the bag from Neliel and led the way. Neliel followed slowly, her eyes still on the surrounding. Haven huh? Hinamori sure chose a nice name for it.

"It's a wonderful place, I can tell," she admitted and hurried to catch up with Hinamori who chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you that?" she said with a smirk. "I've been inviting you and Rukia but you always turned it down."

Neliel gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah…well, sorry."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I'd like to rest first. I feel really tired especially after walking for thirty minutes. You could have mentioned I bring my car," she said in a light accusatory voice.

Hinamori glanced at her. "Even if you could, I wouldn't allow it. You see, reporters would be looking for you so once they spotted your car, they can easily track you down. The people here are nice Nel and I guarantee you they will protect you if you get along with them."

The green-haired sighed. "That's probably once of this place's attraction," she commented.

"It is." Hinamori opened one cottage for her. "I've prepared everything. I'll come for you tomorrow morning okay? Have a good rest, Nel. You deserve it."

Neliel smiled at her friend warmly before embracing her. She could feel the lump in her throat. "Thanks."

.

.

.

Like every morning after spending his night at Starrk's bar, Grimmjaw would wake up with the mother of all headaches. This time is no different as he felt his head feeling very heavy. Another day. He remained on his bed staring at the ceiling. It's always a wonder to him and Hinamori how he always managed to get to the right cottage every night.

"Grimmjaw, are you awake?" he could hear Hinamori calling from outside already. He thought about ignoring but he knew she would simply use her own key to get inside if he does that.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"Another headache?" she taunted from outside and Grimmjaw growled. The woman could be so infuriating if she chooses. "Come on at my cottage and have coffee with us. I don't take otherwise."

He could hear her footsteps moving away and was thankful for it. Yep. She could be infuriating but that's part of Hinamori which he and Ulquiorra had appreciated while Toshirou loved. He could not really actually tell her to go away. Hinamori had become part of their lives the moment she met Toshirou and she would remain that way even though his friend is already dead.

He decided to go join her. Besides, she makes the best coffee around. According to her, she learned it from a friend. Well, that friend must be pretty skillful then. Taking a quick shower, he hurried downstairs and headed to the one located three cottages away. It had a small round table outside, a big umbrella serving as a shield against the sun. Man he really needed that coffee now. The shower did nothing to lessen his hangover. He spotted her happily engaged in a conversation with another woman with green hair.

He thought it was weird enough that he was sporting his hair blue but here is a woman just as weird as him. Hinamori waved him over and Grimmjaw tucked his hands on his pocket and walked towards them, pulling one seat beside Hinamori and stared at the stranger who was staring at him in surprise. He raised his brow.

"I know you wouldn't want to pass the opportunity of tasting my coffee," Hinamori said with a slight smirk.

Grimmjaw gave her a curt nod, not really interested at all. He reached for his own cup of coffee while the woman stared at him for a moment before speaking. "It was you last night."

"Huh?"

Neliel gave a warm smile. "Thanks about saving me."

Grimmjaw frowned. He does not remember saving anyone last night and he sure does not remember meeting her. So he only asked the possible question. "What are you talking about? And who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for the plot.

Neliel almost choked on her coffee. "E-excuse me?" she asked and glanced at Hinamori who was looking at her with curiosity.

The man with blue hair gave her a look that does not even see. "I asked what you are talking about and who the fuck are you?"

Hinamori blinked. "Grimmjaw!" her voice was reproachful.

He turned to her this time. "What? I was just asking," he said carelessly. "She started talking about something I knew nothing about."

Neliel studied the man and decided she does not like him. _Brute!_ Noting the look from her eyes, the blue-haired raised his brow. "Is there something else you needed to say?"

It was her first time meeting a man who was such a brute. She was used to men bowing down on her. She was used to men pleasing her even at first meeting yet this man is different. He was rude. "Yes. As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh?"

"I thank you for saving me last night even if you do not remember," she said in a plain voice. She leaned on her chair and studied him carefully. "For a brute man like you, you sure looked different last night."

Grimmjaw racked his mind trying to remember what she was talking about. But just thinking about it made his head hurt even more. So he only shrugged. "Okay whatever." He reached for his cup of coffee which Hinamori had already prepared, knowing he will not refuse if it is coffee she was talking about. He sipped and turned to the smaller woman. "You really serve this coffee well, Hinamori. I bet no one can beat you to it."

Hinamori giggled. "Jeez. You say that every day. " She poured her own cup with coffee and leaned as well. "But my friend here was the one who taught me. She's way better than me, cowboy."

Grimmjaw gave her a sideway glance and shrugged. "Ah." So, she's the friend Hinamori was talking about. "Well, I bet your coffee still tastes better though." He said that merely to annoy the woman in front of him. It's not like he disliked her on first meeting but he just felt like annoying this stranger.

The woman took the bait and her eyes hardened. "Well, excuse me, but it was I who taught Hinamori how to make coffee when she always failed serving one to her – " she stopped, unable to mention the name that tormented Hinamori for the first year. She turned to Hinamori who looked away for a moment. Though she moved on, she knew her friend will never forget the first man she truly loved. She turned to the man and saw how he looked away as well, as if affected by what she's about to say.

"Toshirou," it was him who finished for her. "Her Toshirou."

"Hey!" Neliel glared at him and gave Hinamori a worried glance but her friend was smiling faintly, telling Neliel it was alright, that it was part of moving on. But there was still that deep, deep pain and longing whenever he was mentioned and Neliel knew that Hinamori will always love the dead man. A big portion of her died with him on that day. The remaining portion was for the man who helped her move on. And she knew Renji knew that as well. The man was honest enough to admit it to her one time when they shared a drink.

And perhaps it was Renji's honesty too that was his own charm. Hinamori stood up. "I'll get us the bread."

Neliel turned to the man fiercely. "How inconsiderate could you be!" she snapped at him. "That name always affected her so."

He smirked at her. "Don't I know that?"

"Why you – "

"She will never move on if she doesn't know how to even hold herself whenever his name is mentioned," he answered gruffly.

This time, Neliel flared. "How dare you talk like that! You never know what she went through for those two years and who are you anyway?"

He set his cup down and leaned on his chair, his face was serious as he stared at her, this time, he was looking at her, seeing her for the first time unlike a little while ago. "I don't know what she went through?" his voice was hard, his blue eyes too. "I very well damn do know what she went through the moment we went in front of her with Toshirou's empty casket, his body never found on the sea."

It was said in a casual way but Neliel detected that note of bitterness. She stared at him, long and hard before she gasped. "H-How – W-Who – "

"Who am I?" he asked with a sneer. "I'm simply one third of the three kids from town who dreamt for something big."

Her furrows met as she stared at him with a frown. What the hell is he talking about? His mobile rang and he lazily picked it up, ignoring her. Neliel could still look at him with a dumbfounded look on her beautiful face. This man is impossible.

"What?" she heard him say. Then to her surprise, he suddenly leaned forward in surprise, his hand slapping the table hard, making Nel to jolt in surprise. "What the fuck –" he glanced at his watch. "Are ya sure? You fucking ass! – yeah sure, I'd come." With that he ended the call and turned to her, leaned forward so that their faces were only an inch farther from each other. He sneered once more. "See you around, green-haired!"

Then he leaned away and stood up, tucked his mobile back to his pocket. "As if yours is not weird enough!" she spat and he raised his brow at her.

"Who said anything about a weird hair," he said with a smirk. "Anyway, tell Hinamori I'm off to meet the general."

And he was gone just like that.

_Drat! That man is impossible!_

"Where's Grimmjaw?" Hinamori arrived with the bread and she looked around with a frown. "I was gone a minute and he ran away."

Nel looked up at her. Hinamori looked okay alright. "He said he'd meet the general."

"Ulquiorra?" Hinamori asked with excitement.

"Dunno."

"It's probably Ulquiorra," Hinamori said and sat down. "Well, perhaps he came here for a few days vacation. You'll meet him." When Neliel did not speak and was simply staring at her, Hinamori gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm alright. I heard what he said. And it was them who first helped me before I moved to the city to run away."

"Who is that impossible guy?" she asked sharply. "One minute he looked okay, then he was a brute."

Hinamori chuckled. "It was the first time I see him act rude against a lady," then she thought for a moment. "Well, he's Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques. He was Toshirou's childhood friend, him and Ulquiorra, the general. The three of them participated on that battle two years ago and after it, Grimmjaw left."

Neliel's mouth flew to her mouth to prevent a gasp. No wonder he talked that way…

_Now I feel guilty even though I should not._

"I apologize if he was rude but he changed so much after leaving the service and I can't even reach him," Hinamori said regrettably. "I can't even do the same to Ulquiorra." She gave her friend a wan smile. "I wanted to help them too just like how much they did to me."

Neliel scratched her forehead. "I see."

.

.

.

Grimmjaw frowned when two of Ulquiorra's escorts saluted him by the time he approached his waiting friend. He rarely sees him now because most of his times were spent in the headquarter as well as in some other areas.

"Sir!" the two haired spoke at the same time, their posture as rigid as a trained soldier should be.

"Cut me some slack, I'm no longer your officer," he growled at them.

"Cut them some slack too," Ulquiorra peered from inside the car. "To their eyes, you're still their superior."

Grimmjaw huffed and climbed the car as well. "So what's up? When did you come?"

"Early this morning. I came here to get something," he said. "It's a surprise you're not suffering from hangover again."

"Are you freaking kidding me? I'm on the process of drinking my coffee when you called."

"Ah."

Grimmjaw sniggered after giving his friend a careful look. "Being a general really becomes you," he stated. "So, what'd you called me for when you're in a hurry to leave?"

Ulquiorra reached for a small box. "I don't have time to drop by there. This is for Hinamori," he said. "It came from Renji whom I accidentally met. He's bound for his concert abroad."

"Ah," Grimmjaw nodded. "Tch. I am not your errand boy."

"I figured dragging your ass over here is a good way to lose your hangover," he said with a shrug. "There have been reports of insurgence on the Southeast portion of the country this time. I've been given at most two months vacation a few weeks from now while the first squad would be dispatched for recon."

Grimmjaw nodded. "Then why are you in a hurry to leave?"

He received a dry look from him. "I did mention a few weeks from now, did I not?" he answered wittily. "Depending on what would happen on that recon, we still might be called back even on vacation."

"I see."

"That's all I called you for."

Grimmjaw was quiet. He knew his friend's hidden message for him but he chose to be ignorant about it. He turned his back on the military when he was discharged and he never looked back. He picked up the box and gave his friend a short look. "Good luck."

"I'm personally investigating on something and come that time, I might need your help."

"Tch. A man with your brain does not need my help."

"You can never tell." He gave him a deep look. "They are sending their regards."

"Tell them I'm good." He wondered why he suddenly remembered that green-haired. Come to think of it, he never got to know her name.

"I supposed."

"And I've found something interesting earlier." He stepped down and bent. "See ya." Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjaw finally closed the car and the two soldiers outside saluted once more much to Grimmjaw's annoyance. He walked away. For a second time in two years, his friend will be thrown back to a nightmare. He wondered just how strong his friend is to withstand all those haunting nights. He wondered how hard he made his heart become just for this.

.

.

.

Neliel tossed her hair as she came out from the water in her skimpy bikini and walked back towards Hinamori who preferred having her skin tanned under the sun. it had been a while since she came to a beach resort.

She reached for her towel and sat down.

"You do realize you are causing such an attraction now," Hinamori said with a soft chuckle while she glanced at some men giving Neliel a sticky look. Neliel shrugged.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it, isn't there?" she asked. "It's wonderful here Hinamori. I wish I could have come here a lot sooner, not under this circumstance."

Hinamori turned from her back and sat down. The two of them watched the horizon. "Yeah." She stood up. "I'll go get us something."

Neliel looked up. "You don't have to treat me specially."

Momo grinned. "I want to so that next time, you'll come here willingly." And she ran off. Neliel watched the horizon while hugging her knees together. No wonder Hinamori loved it here. If she could spend her time here even just for a short time while enjoying this peaceful life, Neliel would give her all for it.

Being alone watching the horizon made her evaluate her life. She had always been driven by her desire to earn so much, to never get back to a life that killed her adoptive parents. But she was sure she never ruined anyone's life. She was sure she always dated men single men because she never wanted to be a home wrecker. So she knew what happened to her career was something planned by someone to ruin her.

She was unaware a single tear escaped her eyes. Everything she worked for was ruined in one instant and she knew even if they found out who was behind it, it was all over.

"You're hot in that suit."

The baritone voice made her look up to see the blue-haired in swimming trunks, a can of beer on his one hand and he was giving her a smug look. Neliel's expression turned sour at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

He shrugged. "Enjoying the view?"

"Drat!" she cursed and threw him her towel which he caught with his free hand. "Go away."

"Nah, not while there is a good view to see," he smirked. "So, I haven't gotten your name."

She sneered this time. "Oh? Now you're interested. I don't give my name for free."

He took a swig from the beer and turned at her. "How about a drink at Starrk's bar tonight? My treat."

"No can do," she answered with her chin up. "Besides, what's with this sudden change of attitude? A while ago, you were nothing but an arrogant, bastard and now you…you, how do I put it?" she frowned when he sniggered.

"I'm being nice." He met her eyes and they stared defiantly at each other. "C'mon, it's just a drink."

"Like I have said, no can do." She stood up and wanted to smack his head when he whistled.

"Man, I really feel lucky today," he said and Neliel did what she thought next and hit him in the head much to the man's annoyance.

"What the – "

"You're being disrespectful in case you haven't notice," she said coldly. "Just because you're being nice to me now does not change my impression of you that you're a brute. Forget about my impression of you last night."

His lips curved into a playful smile… "Oh? And what was your impression of me last night?"

She met his eyes. "You're nothing but a drunk. I heard stories from Hinamori earlier and here's my impression of you. You're a freaking brute at daytime and a drunkard jaded soldier at night. If you'll excuse me."

Because she bothered to give him another glance, she saw how the playful smile vanished from his face and he suddenly felt frozen on his spot. But Neliel ignored that look and she ran away, her towel still on his hand. She had a feeling she had hit a sensitive spot.

Grimmjaw's hand tightened around the can, causing it to squeeze and almost fold in two. It was the first time that someone had the galls to tell him that. And it came from a stranger no less. And she judged it from the stories she heard earlier.

A jaded soldier eh?

.

.

.

Thanks for _something._


End file.
